<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Jeremy Brett Christmas by DarkGuardian15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077102">A Jeremy Brett Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15'>DarkGuardian15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend Christmas with Jeremy Brett.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Jeremy Brett Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of breakfast cooking downstairs took me out of my deep slumber. I let out a deep disappointed sigh as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. All I wanted to do was snuggle back into the covers and drift back to sleep, but the pain in my bladder prevented me from doing so. After laying there for a few more minutes I eventually got out of bed to use the bathroom. I washed my hands and glanced at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall in front of me. I wasn't surprised to see that I looked like hell. I felt like hell too. I had been on an emotional rollercoaster for the past few weeks. 'Maybe a long hot bath will help me feel better.' I thought inside of my head as I gathered everything I needed to do so. Once I was finished I got dressed; I put on an oversized Christmas sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. On my way downstairs the sound of Christmas carols met my ears. When I walked into the kitchen I saw my friend Jeremy standing by the stove wearing a santa hat while he was cooking. I also noticed that he was the one who was singing. He really does have a beautiful voice, so I wasn't annoyed by it. In fact, the sight made me smile, which is exactly what I needed. I haven't been feeling well for a long time. "You seem to be in a festive mood." I said. He turned around with a big smile on his face. "Good morning, Y/n! How are you feeling today?" Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and breathed in his scent. He smelled a little like cigarettes and some kind of cologne. </p><p>Not the best scent, but it is a scent I have associated with comfort over the years. "Good morning, Jeremy. I'm okay I guess." I replied with a small smile. After we broke the hug he stepped back and took a good look at me. I could tell from the look in his green eyes that he knew I wasn't okay. But he didn't say anything. He just gestured for my to sit down at the kitchen table. "I made us bacon, eggs, waffles, and coffee. I hope that's alright." He said happily. "Yeah, that's fine. The food smells delicious."  I said. When the food was finished I poured the coffee for both of us before we filled our plates. The two of us ate and talked for a while. I ended up helping wash the dishes even though he said I didn't have to. It really was the least I could do since he was letting me stay with him. Then we ended up in the living room where I sat on the couch and he walked over to the Christmas tree. He handed me several wrapped gifts, which was a little surprising. Especially since he told me he wasn't going to be buying lots of gifts this year. Luckily for me I figured he'd do this sort of thing due to his kind soul and soft heart. "Jeremy, you didn't have to get me all of this stuff." I said with a little laugh that brought a smile to his face. "Rubbish! You deserve them, Y/n! You've had a crummy year and I just wanted to make the last month of it a little special for you." He said with sincerity in his tone and eyes. I couldn't resist hugging him. He chuckled lightly at my response as he wrapped his arms around me. After kissing my forehead he sat down next to me and we started unwrapping the gifts we bought for each other. </p><p>Every present he got me was either something I wanted or something I needed. And I managed to do the same thing for him. Maybe it's because we're such good friends, or maybe it's something we do. I mean... we both have the same astrological sign after all. We thanked each other for the presents before we started making Christmas dinner together. At the end of the day we watched our favorite Christmas movies, drank hot chocolate, and ate cookies. "Merry Christmas, Y/n." He said as he gave me a side hug. "Merry Christmas, Jeremy." I replied with a genuine smile.</p><p>++++++++++++++<br/>A/N: Thanks for reading!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>